The Great Blog Mystery
by Falling Lillies
Summary: Tori is in love with Jade but can't tell her, so she starts a blog about Jade in hopes that the play writer will see it. But what happens when Jade starts looking for who's writing the blog? Jori
1. The Blogging Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own VicTORIous but I so wish I did. This story is for Metal Rider.

Tori couldn't help but to look at the pale skinned girl sitting across the room from her working on her nails. Hearing the door open the Half-Latina sighed knowing that it was Beck walking in and over to Jade before sitting down next to her and kissing her cheek. She could feel a pain in her heart as she watched the couple and then forced herself to look away knowing that it would only lead to more pain. Ever since she had joined Hollywood Arts she had developed feelings for the Gothic play writer but kept it hidden seeing as she didn't want to ruin what little friendship they might have and that she was pretty sure that Jade was straight. Only a couple of people knew that she had a crush on Jade and that was her parents, who merely smiled and told her that as long as she was happy then they were happy.

"Hey Tori," Cat said sitting down next to her, "you wanna go get sushi for lunch?"

"Huh? Oh, sure Cat I would love too," Tori responded looking at the red head.

"Yea I'll go and tell Jade," Cat said running off before Tori could say anything else.

'Great, now I get to spend lunch keeping my hormones in check,' Tori thought as the bell rang releasing them for lunch.

While they were sitting at Nozu waiting for their food to get there, Tori had to work hard in order to keep her eyes off of Jade. She wanted so badly to just kiss her there and hope that she would leave Beck to be with her, but she couldn't do that to her friends. Taking a sip of her tea she then realized that she needed to go to the bathroom and got up excusing herself. After reliving herself, the singer started washing her hands when she realized that she hadn't posted anything on the slap in a while and figured that she could do a post real quick. Pulling out her phone she started typing when a thought came to her mind, she couldn't tell Jade her feelings out right but she could do it over the internet as a secret admirer.

'But I can't just do it over the slap I need a way that people can see it but not be able to figure out it's me,' Tori thought butting her phone up.

Walking out of the bathroom, she watched as a girl flitted over towards where her friends were and sit down on Beck's lap and start flirting with him. Suddenly a very pissed off Jade West, who was at the bar getting a refill on her drink, stormed past Tori and over to the table behind the girl and Beck. Everything after that happened in a blur for Tori, first Jade tapped her on the shoulder the next thing she knew the girl was on the ground with Jade standing over her and Beck and Andre holding her back. Running over to the group Tori saw a look of pure anger in Jade's eye and decided that it was best that the girl get out before she was hurt even more.

"Jade what the hell?" Beck asked looking at his girlfriend.

"She was flirting with you," Jade pointed out glaring at him.

"So what you're my girlfriend not her," Beck retorted, "you can't just get jealous of every girl that flirts with me when I'm with you."

"Guys why don't we just calm down and head back to Hollywood Arts?" Andre suggested with Cat nodding her head in agreement.

"So what I can't be worried that some slut is going to waltz right up and try to take you away from me?" Jade yelled clenching her fist.

"Guys really you're causing a scene," Tori said noticing that people were looking at them now.

"Well maybe I should help you with that problem, we're through," Beck said shocking everyone.

"Wh-WHAT?!" Jade yelled losing her temper, "oh no you're not breaking up with me."

"Uh, I think I just did," Beck said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Nope cause I'm breaking up with you," Jade retorted in a fit of rage.

The two stormed off and left the others standing there confused, concerned, and in complete and total shock at what just happened. Looking over at her friends, Tori bit down on her lower lip and then looked back at where Jade was before Andre finally spoke up.

"Um…maybe we should go and talk to them?"

"No it's best to just let them cool down before stepping in," Tori muttered as they walked out the door.

"Okay wait, Tori Vega the girl who always want to help people, is saying that we need to wait?" Robbie asked looking at the half Latina.

"Has the world gone mad?" Rex asked dramatically.

"Look I know it's not what I normally do but I think that thinks will work out in the end," Tori said as they got into Andre's car, "now can we just drop the subject and get back to school?"

The rest of the day went by in a blur for the youngest of the Vega girls as she went from class to class without seeing either Beck or Jade in their normal seats. By the time school was over the gang was pretty sure that the two had left and skipped the rest of the day after the whole Nozu insistent. Deciding that if neither of them were at school the next day then she would go and at least talk to Beck knowing that Jade would merely throw stuff at her. Which brought her back to her previous problem of how she was going to do the whole online secret admirer thing online. Thinking about it the whole way home Tori couldn't think of anything so when she walked into the kitchen whilst her mom was making dinner, the older Vega woman knew something was up just by the way she looked.

"Something you want to talk about Tori?" Mrs. Vega asked turning to face her youngest daughter.

"Mom how can I tell Jade I like her without really telling her?" Tori asked sitting down.

"Well why can't you just tell her?" her mother asked smiling.

"It's not that simple mom, Jade isn't the kind of girl that you just go up and say 'hey I like you would you want to go out with me?' especially if a girl and you're certain that she's straight," Tori complained placing her head in her hands.

"Tori you'll never know if you don't try," Holly said rubbing Tori's back, "this is one of those things that you just have to jump feet first into."

"I know mom but…I just want to tell her that I like her without her knowing it's me."

"Well why don't you write her some love notes?"

"Love notes mom, that's so old fashion," Tori said looking up at her mom.

"Maybe but it's how your father got me," Holly remarked with a smile, "and if it's so old fashion then why don't you write a blog about her, that way she won't know it's you and she won't exactly know that it's her."

"Mom that's…brilliant, why didn't I think of that?" Tori asked standing up.

"Because your mom is awesome and actually knows what she's doing," Mrs. Vega replied smugly.

"I love you mom," Tori said hugging her before running up into her room.

'Ok just need to go on to the internet…how to start a blog…and there we go," Tori said as she pulled up Google (a/n: does anyone besides me love and at the same time hate Google?).

After spending a couple of hours getting set up and ready to go, Tori smirked as she looked at her new blog waiting to be used. Sitting there she began to think about what to type when she figured that it would be best to start with an introductory blog. Placing her hands on the keyboard she started to type…

Hey there everyone this is SingsHerHeartOut here glad that you're reading my blog. This blog however isn't about me but about someone that I love who I'm pretty certain would never love me no matter how much I wanted her too. What can I say about her beside the fact that she is just beautiful? I love her long black hair and she has the most captivating eyes that I have ever seen. I could go on for days about why I love her but for this post I'll stick to outer rather than inner beauty. So that's all for now I'll be posting at least once a week so I hope I hear from ya.

Before hitting the post button Tori leaned back and reread her first blog before nodding in satisfaction and posting it. Standing up and stripping out of her clothing so that she could get ready for bed, the half Latina singer hoped that at least someone would read it and that it was remark on her blog.

Author Note: Chapter Uno complete I hope you guys like this story and that I get lots of reviews for it.

Love ya all,

Falling Lillies


	2. The Blog is Found

Jade sighed as she and Cat entered her house after said red headed girl came over when school was let out not half an hour before hand. Sitting down on the couch the Goth girl watched as her friend sat down and started to flip through the TV channels trying to find something that they both would agree on. After about five minutes of channel surfing Jade started to get fed up and grabbed the remote before shutting the TV off and standing up to go find something else to do. Sighing, Cat followed her quietly, which was very uncharacteristic for her, and the two made their way up the stairs and towards Jade's bedroom.

"So is there a reason that you're here or did you just want to hang out?" Jade asked as she laid down on her bed.

"I just want to hang out is that a crime?" Cat asked upset.

"It's just normally you bring Vega over with you when you come to see me," Jade responded rolling her eyes.

"Tori had to go home and do something," Cat explained messing with a strand of her hair, "at least that's what she told me."

Frowning, Jade sat up and pulled out her phone debating on calling her 'friend' at the moment. Sighing she put the phone down and laid back down closing her eyes trying to sort out her thought about the days previous events between her and Beck. She had been hoping that Beck would have called by then so that they could make up but she had no such luck so far in that department. She wanted to make up with Beck but she didn't want to be the one to do it, but at the same time she was relieved that they had broken up, although she wished that it was under better terms. They had been drifting apart for awhile now and she knew that it was only a matter of time before they broke up.

"Jade," Cat said bringing her out of her thoughts, "did you even hear my question?"

"Nope," Jade responded popping her 'p'.

"I asked if you wanted to read this blog that I just found," Cat said pushing the laptop towards.

Rolling her eyes Jade sat up and started to read the blog when something caught her eyes during the blog, it was a blog about a lesbian. Scrunching her nose a bit she shook her head and continued to read the blog before pushing the laptop back over to Cat.

"Why did you bring this up?" Jade asked curiously.

"Well I thought that it was interesting didn't you?" Cat asked tilting her head.

"Meh, it was about some girl crushing on another girl so what," Jade said laying back down.

"Do you not like gays?" Cat asked sitting criss-cross.

"I didn't say that, I have no problem with the homosexual population," Jade responded pinching the bridge of her nose, "why are you gay?"

"No but would you hate me if I was?" Cat asked pouting.

"Cat we've known each other for a while are you trying to tell me you're gay or not," Jade barked sitting up.

"I'm not gay!" Cat yelped.

"Then why does it matter?"

"I just want to know that we'll be friends no matter what," Cat said with tears in her eyes.

Jade sat there in shock, watching the girl before her before sighing and giving her a small hug hoping that it would calm her down. When Cat finally stopped crying, she wiped her eyes and looked back at Jade with a questioning glance and Jade knew what was coming next.

"No Cat, if you are or ever will be gay then I won't hate you, like I said I have no problems with gays, hell we have tons of gay couples at Hollywood Arts," Jade pointed out watching as Cat visibly relaxed.

The two sat there after that talking about random things and when eleven o'clock rolled by Jade gave Cat a ride home. After going back home, Jade looked at the blog one more time and frowned wondering who came up with the idea to blog her feelings. Stripping out of her cloths she slipped under her covers and clapped her hands turning the lights out before closing her eyes. When morning came she groaned and pulled her pillow over her face hoping that the evilness of the morning would disappear. When she heard footsteps down the hall she knew that every chance she had at falling back to sleep had been dashed, especially when the door to her room opened up and the sound of chuckling could be heard.

"You going to sleep in all day Jade?" Mrs. West asked leaning up against the door frame, "if so tell me so I can call the school and let them know you won't be there."

"I'm getting up," Jade muttered removing the pillow before realizing her mom was looking at the laptop.

"Jade what's this?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Something Cat found last night I re-found it last night and started wondering who wrote it," Jade explained as she started shifting through her clothing to find something to wear.

After settling on a black tank top and some skinny jeans, Jade turned to look at her mom to see that she was reading through the blog tapping her finger the way she always does when she thinks, something Jade herself picked up. After shutting the laptop Mrs. West turned to face Jade and smiled before standing up and grabbing her cup of coffee and heading towards the door.

"There are some pancakes downstairs waiting for you, you'd better hurry or Michael might get them," Mrs. West said jokingly.

Sighing, Jade walked out of her room and down the hall narrowly missing a random toy that would have caused her to fall down the stairs if she stepped on it. Grumbling she picked it up and opened the nearby door to Michael's room before tossing the toy in it and then heading downstairs. She loved her step brother but she was sure that he was going to kill her one of these days with all of his misplaced toys. Walking into the kitchen she saw a plate of pancakes with a cup of coffee sitting on the counter waiting for her. Sitting down she started to eat her breakfast when she heard her phone go off telling her she got a new message. Pulling it out she saw that it was a group message from Tori asking if they wanted to hang out after school. Seeing that everyone else was going, Jade shrugged and replied that she would be there before turning her attention back to the pancakes.

'Maybe I could ask the others if they know anything about this blog,' Jade thought as she placed her dish in the sink and then made her way to her car.

After getting to school Jade smirked when she saw the rest of the group sitting on the stairs talking and started to make her way over to them when the first bell rang making her groan. School seemed to be going by extra slowly that day and Jade was never so glad to hear the lunch bell ring allowing her out of her play writing class. Walking to the asphalt café she looked around and saw the group sitting there talking and laughing at something Andre said.

"What did I miss?" Jade asked sitting between Tori and Cat.

"Nothing Andre was telling us a funny story about his grandma," Robbie responded making Jade roll her eyes.

"So Cat have you shown them the blog you found?" Jade asked looking at the red head.

"Nope was I suppose too?" Cat asked tilting her head.

"What blog?" Rex asked looking between the two.

"Yeah show us," Beck said leaning forward.

"Kay, kay," Cat said pulling out her pear phone and typing in something, "here you go."

Tori leaned over and looked at this so called interesting blog before turning pale and praying that no one noticed. The blog that they were reading was the one she had posted the night before. She had forgotten to check and see if anyone had responded and according to Cat's phone a lot of people had, much to Tori's surprise and joy. A lot of the responses were ones telling her that she should take a chance and ask the girl out but there were the few telling her off for being gay. Rolling her eye she leaned back and took a drink of her tea whilst the others started to talk about who the person might be.

"Well it's obvious she's a girl," Robbie said pushing his glasses up, "I mean the name is SingsHerHeartOut."

"That doesn't make it a girl," Andre said rolling his eyes, "there are a lot of perverted people out there that would hid who they truly are."

"Me and Jade are pretty sure it's a girl" Cat said looking at the Goth.

"So what do you say that we find out who this person really is," Jade said grinning.

"Why want to give her a hard time" Beck said making Jade glare.

"No I just want to know who this person is and I won't be able to do it alone," Jade said continuing to glare at the Canadian.

"Well I got nothing to do so I'll help," Andre said putting his drink down.

"I'll help," Robbie said as Rex nodded.

"Okay I'll help," Beck said running a hand through his hair.

"Who said I wanted your help," Jade muttered only loud enough that only Tori heard.

"What about you Tori?" Cat asked looking at the singer.

"Well…" Tori said looking away.

"Oh come on Tori why don't you help us," Andre said nudging her.

"Yeah come on cheek bones," Rex said making her glare at him.

"Fine I'll help," Tori sighed in defeat.

The bell rang and the group left in order to get to class before Tori excused herself to the restroom before they headed to Sikowitz's class. Walking into the bathroom she almost screamed at her situation she was in now. She didn't think that Jade would want to find out who was writing the blog and what was she going to do when she found out it was her writing them about the Goth herself.

'I'll just have to make sure that they don't figure out,' Tori resolved looking in the mirror, 'I'll do everything I can to make sure that they don't find out it's me.'


	3. The Search Begins

Jade tapped her fingers on the table as the group reread the blog so that they could hopefully figure out at least something about their blogger. The group had made their way to the Vega household after school and was now sitting around the living room trying to think of different things. So far all they had come up with was that the person who wrote the blog was at least female, at least they hoped it was a female. Something Jade did notice though was that Tori wasn't helping as much as she could, every time someone asked her something she would just smile and try to advert the topic to someone else. Narrowing her eyes, Jade tried to think of any reason why the singer would attempt to keep the conversation from her but the only thing she could think of was that Tori was the blog writer.

'Impossible, Vega isn't gay I mean she's dated quite a few boys since coming to Hollywood Arts,' Jade thought shaking her head.

The rest of the night went by uneventfully as the group couldn't come up with any leads and soon they were all getting in their cars and heading home. While on her way to Cat's place to drop the red head off, Jade almost drove off the road when she heard Cat squeal in excitement.

"What the hell Cat why did you squeal?" Jade yelled startled.

"SingsHerHeartOut just posted another blog," Cat said smiling.

Pulling over to the side of the road, Jade took a hold of Cat's pear phone and started to read through the newest blog.

I told you about her physical features the other day but now I want to tell you about her personality. I don't know what to say besides that she is very bossy, but in a good way. She knows how to take charge and she doesn't take no for an answer. She also fights for what she wants no matter what it is. I remember one time there was a play she wanted to do but she couldn't do it for various reasons but that didn't stop her and in the end she was able to have her play done at school. She's very brave and even though she doesn't show it all the time she's very caring about her friends. Well that's all I have for the day thanks to everyone who supported me.

SingsHerHeartOut

"So the girl that she likes enjoys plays and tried to get one to play at her school even though they said no," Jade muttered handing the phone back to Cat.

"Maybe she goes to Hollywood Arts," Cat suggested reading the blog again.

"It's not like Hollywood Arts is the only place to have plays Cat," Jade pointed out pulling back on the road, "for all we know it could be a girl from Northridge."

Cat nodded but the thought still stuck with Jade that the girl could possibly be from Hollywood Arts. Pulling into Cat's drive way Jade continued to try and make a mental list about possible people who would write a blog like SingsHerHeartOut. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't think of any lesbian that she knew of that wasn't already in a relationship. Sighing the Goth girl drove home and pulled into the driveway and climbed out of her car rubbing her forehead to fight off the oncoming head ache. Walking into her house, she sat down and popped in Kingdom Hearts 2 and decided to start a new game on proud mode. Running around as Roxas she smirked when she finally got to the first part of Namine in it and grinned as the blonde haired girl motioned for him to follow.

'This girl, along with Roxas, has such a sad story,' Jade thought as before she noticed the time, 'but thinking about Namine, I can't help but to think about Kairi and then compare Kairi to Tori, both of them would do whatever they could, just to help a friend out.'

Shaking her head Jade made her way to a save point and saved her game before turning off her ps2 and then walking towards the kitchen to make something to eat for dinner. Her parents wouldn't be home for another two hours and her younger brother was spending the night at a friend's house so the house was hers. After making her some dinner Jade grabbed her laptop and started to read the two blogs hoping to find some sort of hint of who the person was that wrote the blog. After looking at it for another hour she couldn't come up with anything still and almost threw her phone up against the wall in frustration.

'Damn it, it shouldn't be so hard to figure out who wrote this damn blog,' Jade thought rubbing her forehead.

"Jade we're home," Mrs. West said as the two walked in the front door.

"What are you up to?" Mr. West asked seeing his daughter lounging on the couch.

"Noth'n important," Jade muttered not taking her eyes off the screen.

"She and her friends are trying to figure out who this new blogger is," Mrs. West said smirking as Jade glared at her, "she's gay and Jade thought it would be a challenge."

"And so far it is," Jade said closing her laptop, "we spent hours trying to come up with ideas of who it could be and came up with nothing."

"You do know that there are more girls here in L.A. then you know right?" Mrs. West asked as her husband walked off shaking his head.

"I know we're just trying to find out if it's someone we know," the Goth girl pointed out sitting up so her step-mother could sit down.

Mrs. West smiled and patted Jade on the back before standing up and heading towards the kitchen to get herself a snack before muttering something about people being able to track things on the internet. Perking up at what she just heard, Jade started to type a message to none other than Robbie Shapiro who she knew would be surprised to get a text from her. After getting the reply that, yes he could do that but he couldn't at the moment because his laptop was being repaired. Rolling her eyes she texted the group to meet at Vega's house the next day and smirked when not a minute later her phone rang.

"Yes Vega?"

_"You can't just go and offer up my house like that!"_ Tori said on the other line sounding irritated.

"Well, I just did and I expect there to be drinks and food there," Jade said smirking.

"Fine," Tori muttered saying something about having to go and buy food.

Smirking, Jade hung up her phone and turned her attention back towards her laptop wondering if the puppet boy would be able to actually track the person down. Yawning she decided that she would worry about it the next day and went up stair and to her room to get some sleep knowing that the next day was going to be somewhat long. Meanwhile, Tori was laying on her bed wonder what she was going to type the next day when her mom walked in carrying two cups with hot chocolate in them.

"Something wrong dear?" Mrs. Vega asked smiling at her.

"Just thinking about what to put on my blog tomorrow," Tori responded taking the drink, "sooner or later I'm going to have to start let people know that it's Jade."

"And you're worried that she'll figure out it's you?"

"Oh I'm already worried about that, Jade wants to find out who this person is for fun," Tori said running her free hand through her hair, "thought it would be a challenge and now I have to 'wreck' everything we do in order for her not to find out it's me talking about her."

"This is why you should have been truthful to her Tori," Mrs. West said standing up.

"I know, I know but I've already started so there's no point in backing out now," Tori remarked with a sigh, "I'm going to get some sleep mom, oh by the way the gang is coming over tomorrow."

"Alright well your father will be at work and I have to take Trina to Seattle to go see a special doctor about that rash on her…"

"Ok I don't need to know," Tori said cutting her off, "I'll see you tomorrow mom."

"Good night dear."

Tori sighed and set her cup down before laying back down and letting thoughts of Jade fill her mind. After about half an hour of that, Tori finally managed to fall asleep with some not to innocent dreams involving her and the West girl/


	4. Computer Problems

Tori sighed as she walked down the stairs to make sure that everything was in order for when everyone came over later. Drinks were out, she had orders some pizza that was on its' way and the living room had been cleaned, no thanks to Trina. Sitting down she started to wonder what Jade was planning and how she was going to advert it. From the way the text came out nowhere she figured that Jade had a plan. When she finally heard the doorbell ring she figured that it would simply be Cat, but Tori was surprised when she saw Jade standing there, arms crossed, smirking.

"Surprise Vega," she said pushing past her.

"JADE! Wh-what are you doing here?" Tori asked backing up.

"Well I called the meeting therefore I should be here," Jade pointed out plopping down on the couch, "where's the annoyance known as Trina?"

"Out with my mother…why?"

"She annoys me and I don't want her here," Jade commented turning on the TV.

"You do know she lives here right therefore she has just as much right to be here then you do," Tori replied sitting down on the couch only to get pushed off by Jade's foot, "and it's my house too so I could kick you out."

"But you won't," Jade challenged with a smirk.

'Damn it why is it her that I have to have a crush on?' Tori thought sitting on the recliner next to the couch, 'Oh right it's because she's as hot as hell.'

The two sat there watching TV while they waited for the others to get there when Tori remembered that Jade had called them there for a reason. Looking over at the Gothic girl she cleared her throat causing Jade to growl, but turn to face her.

"What Vega?"

"Well I was wondering why you called us here," Tori asked tilting her head.

"My mom gave me an idea yesterday, the person who posted the blog would have had to use a computer obviously, so there for there would be an IP address that we could use to find out where she blogged from," Jade explained making Tori's blood to freeze.

How could she have been so stupid, she was pretty much handing herself over on a silver platter waiting to be ridiculed. Pardoning herself to the bathroom, Tori darted up the stairs catching Jade off guard when she heard the doorbell ring. Walking over to the front door she opened it to see that the others were all there now.

"Where's Tori?" Beck asked looking around.

"Bathroom," Jade said glaring at him.

The gang started to get set up with Jade telling them what was going on and telling Robbie to get his gear set up. After watching the puppeteer get his things set up, Jade began to wonder what was taking Tori so long and headed up the stairs to find her. When she finally made her way in front of Tori's bedroom door, Jade leaned in when she thought she heard the sound of someone typing on a computer when it suddenly stopped. Frowning, the play writer grabbed on to the door knob and flung the door open startling Tori who was on her computer looking like she was about to panic.

"What you doing Vega?" Jade asked walking over to her, "Typing something?"

"K-kind of," Tori stuttered as Jade looked down at the computer, "I was just sending an email to a friend of mine."

"Benson?"

"Freddie Benson, the tech producer from iCarly," Tori said biting her lower lip.

"You talk to him?" Jade asked confused.

"I talk to all of the iCarly gang, well except for Gibby, I keep asking him for his email address but he never gives it to me, you know sometimes I wonder why he's on the show but then I remember that he's hilarious and…"

"TORI!" Jade yelled shutting her up, "your rambling and I hate when people ramble, now what were you sending to Freddie?"

"I was just asking him a question that's all," Tori said as Jade glared down at her.

"And that question was?"

"Why do you care?"

Jade growled and turned to leave before telling the singer to get her butt down stairs, and then walked out of the room leaving the youngest Vega girl by herself. Sighing in relief, Tori looked at the laptop next to her and saw that Freddie had replied to her email already making a feeling of hope rise up in her. Opening the email Tori smiled when she read his reply…

_I'm working on getting the IP address deleted as you read this. Although both me and Carly agree that you should just come out and tell her that you like her. Anyway it should be deleted in about one hour so all you need to do is stall them until then. This is the only time I'll do this though Tori so start using other computers so they can't track it to just one. FYI Carly says Hi._

_Freddie_

'Oh thank God,' Tori thought as she closed her laptop, 'okay now all I need to do is figure out away to stall them while Freddie works his magic.'

Walking down the stairs Tori was relieved when she saw that they were just starting to get set up. Her guess was that they were trying to get Cat calmed down seeing as the red head was practically shaking and that there was a mass of candy wrappers around her. Shaking her head Tori figured that the only way to stall would be to somehow crash Robbie's computer but the only way she knew how to do that would be to spill a liquid on it. Groaning at the thought of having to buy Shapiro a new computer, she sucked it up walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water before looking at the others.

"So all I need to do is start the search and I should be able to…."

"How fast can you get it done?" Jade growled losing what little patience she had.

"I-in about twenty minutes," Robbie said afraid for his life.

"Ha! Your afraid of a girl," Rex laughed making Robbie frown.

"I'm not afraid," Robbie said attempting to defend himself.

Shaking her head, Tori walked into the living room and saw that the search had already started. Looking at the ground for any excuse to trip, the singer groaned inwardly seeing that there was nothing on the ground.

'Damn it mom, why did you have to clean up last night?' she thought walking forward.

When Tori was close enough she took a deep breath and began to wonder if she wasn't able to pull it off, how would her friends react. Suddenly afraid the singer actually tripped and spilt her water on the laptop causing it to spark a little bit. After a startled cry and a few minutes of being gripped at by the others Tori sat down on the couch and sighed in both relief and guilt as Robbie started to dry his laptop off muttering prayers that his computer would still work. Looking at Jade from the corner of her eyes, she could see that the Goth was annoyed and was glaring at her causing a pang of pain in her heart.

"Can you get your damn computer to work?" Jade asked looking at Robbie.

"We won't know until my laptop dries off and that's going to take a little bit," Robbie replied, "we should be able to know if my laptop is working in about forty-five minutes."

Growling, Jade glared at Tori before sitting down on the chair and rubbing her forehead and taking a deep breath to calm down. She figured that she was getting to worked up about this and that she needed to relax about something that wasn't really that important. She had another reason to find this person now. After she had gotten home last night and told everyone to go to the Vega household, she was getting ready for bed when she decided to look at the blogs again. It was at that point she came to a pretty bold assumption that the blog was written about her. Everything fit so she was sure that it could be her, but there is the chance that it wasn't so she wanted to find this person and ask. Time seemed to go by slowly as they waited for the laptop to be dry. Looking over at Tori though she could see that the singer seemed to have calmed down by now and was carrying on a conversation with the red head. When the time had finally came Robbie was pleased to find that his laptop was still working and got the search started back up again. The next twenty minutes flew by and finally the search was completed when Jade saw something that made her frown, the IP address was deleted.

"What the hell?" Jade asked confused.

"Someone deleted the IP address," Robbie said frowning, "only really good tech people know how to do that so either this girl is really smart or she has a smart friend."

"Look let's just call off the search," Andre said rubbing the back of his head, "I mean come on this is stupid Jade, we don't need to find this person."

"You don't but I do," Jade hissed glaring at the song writer.

"Why?" Cat asked tilting her head.

"Because…because I think this blog might be about me," Jade sighed in defeat.

"That's pretty bold of you to say that Jade," Beck said raising an eyebrow, "what makes you think that it's about you?"

"Because Oliver," Jade growled, "I read the blogs and everything fits, besides I said I think it is not that I know it is, I just want to find out if it is about me."

"What would you do if it is?" Robbie asked.

"I…I don't know I…I just want to know alright," Jade said clenching her fist, "if it isn't then whatever I got my answer, if it is then…I don't know I've never thought of being with another girl, I would have to think about it."

After everything was said and done, and the laptop was packed up Tori said good bye to her friends and watched as they all left when her mother and Trina pulled up. Stepping to the side, mainly so she wouldn't be plowed over by her sister, Tori smiled as her mother walked in and sighed.

"So how was the trip?"

"Don't ask," Mrs. Vega muttered sitting down on the couch, "so how was your day?"

"Well they didn't find out that it was me," Tori said sitting down.

"Well that's good I guess," Mrs. Vega responded turning on the TV, "but you know that you can't keep this away from them forever Tori."

"I know, Jade already thinks it's about her," Tori sighed.

"Then you should tell her."

Tori groaned and walked up the stairs to her room, closing the door behind her before turning towards her laptop to check her email. After seeing a email from Freddie telling her it's done, she quickly sent him a message back telling him thanks before she noticed a text message on her phone. Picking it up she saw that it was from Jade and, opening it, she read the message before freezing…

_Meet me tomorrow at Nozu at seven o'clock. We need to talk. – Jade _


	5. Nozu

Tori bit down on her lower lip as she drove towards Nozu to meet Jade and have a so called 'talk.' She had a feeling that the Gothic girl had figured out that she was writing the blog and that she wasn't going to be too happy that it was about her. Pulling into the parking lot she looked over and saw that Jade was already there and more than likely inside waiting for her. Knowing that it's best not to keep her waiting, the half Latina climbed out of her car and made her way towards the front door and inside to start looking for her… 'appointment' When she couldn't pinpoint Jade she made her way towards the bar and sat down catching the attention of the man behind the counter.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked walking over to her.

"I'm looking for someone, she' s my height, brown hair, pale," Tori explained looking around.

"Hm…I think I know who you're talking about," The man said sighing, "she's over there in the corner waiting for you, seemed…pretty serious when she said that she wanted to be left alone until her…friend came."

Nodding, Tori walked off in the direction that the man told her and noticed that Jade was sitting there waiting for her with a looked of contemplation. When she noticed that Tori was walking her way she narrowed her eyes, trying to analyze the woman, before starting to tap her finger on the table. Sitting down the singer began to look around hoping to find a nearby escape but saw that the way Jade had placed them, she wouldn't be able to get away without being caught.

"So…what did you want?" Tori asked looking at Jade finally.

"…You're the one who wrote the blog aren't you?" Jade asked after a minute of silence.

Tori didn't know how to answer that as she looked at the Jade, who was looking at her expectantly waiting for an answer. Her worst fears had been realized, Jade figured out that it was her, but she wasn't angry like she thought she would be. Tori actually thought that Jade would be throwing a hissy fit about it and telling her off for even thing about wanting to date her. But here she was, as calm as could be waiting for Tori's response. Opening her mouth to answer she was cut off when she saw Jade's hand go up.

"Your silence was all the answer I need Vega," Jade said as tears formed in Tori's eyes.

The two sat there neither looking at the other as the waitress walked up and noticed that they looked uncomfortable. Muttering that she would return, the girl walked off towards another table when Jade finally spoke up.

"How long?"

"What?" Tori asked looking up.

"How long have you liked me?"

"…since the time that you came to my house and asked me to help you get Beck back," Tori muttered looking back at the ground.

Jade's eyes narrowed as she remembered that event, but that was way back when Tori had first joined Hollywood Arts. How did she manage to hide the fact that she wanted to be with her for that long? Shaking her head, the play writer took a deep breath and attempted to push the conversation forward.

"Why did you fall in love with me?"

"I saw how broken up you were about Beck leaving you and I wanted nothing more than to care for you so…I helped you by getting you back with Beck, even though it didn't feel right in my heart," Tori explained fiddling with her hands.

"Then why did you do it?" Jade asked leaning forward.

"I…I wanted to help you."

Leaning back, Jade looked at Tori before standing up and walking over to her and tilting the singers head up so that they were face to face. Looking into her eyes Jade could see that Tori wasn't lying, that she really did love her with all of her heart. A feeling of happiness filled her heart but with it came a feeling of fear. She didn't know if she was willing to date Tori or any other girl for that matter. Seeing that Jade tensed up, Tori lifted her hand and placed it on Jade's arm causing the other girl to jerk back and turn away.

"Jade…"

But Tori's sentence was lost because the next thing she knew was that Jade was walking out the front door. Standing up and running after her she was blocked as a group of Northridge students walked in front of her. Side stepping she ran out the front door only to see that Jade's car was pulling out of the parking lot.

'Jade,' Tori thought with tears in her eyes as she trudged over to her car, 'I guess…it just wasn't meant to be.'

The car ride home for Jade was long as thought of the half Latina singer filled her mind and it was all that she could do not to lose what little control she had at the moment. So when she did park in front of her house, she was never as glad to see it then she had been in a long time. Walking into the house she ignored her step-mother's question and walked upstairs, into her room, and then locked her door before falling on to her bed. She spent what felt like the next couple of hours laying there when she heard the bedroom door open and then reclose making her wonder who had managed to get into her room.

"Something you want to talk about?"

'Mom,' she thought before turning around and sitting up to look at her.

The older West woman was standing there wearing a t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms holding two cups of coffee. Taking one of the offered cups Jade sipped on it alongside her step mother in silence when she spoke up again.

"Jade is there something that you want to talk about?"

"…It was Tori all along," Jade explained as Mrs. West nodded.

"I see and was your theory correct about it being about you?"

"Yeah it was about me."

"So what did you do at Nozu that brought you back so quickly?" Mrs. West asked looking at her step daughter.

"I…I ran," Jade muttered looking at the ground.

Mrs. West didn't say anything and just sat there drinking her coffee as Jade replayed what happened earlier that day. She knew that she shouldn't have run away but she was afraid that she would do something to hurt the singer or…that Tori would do something to hurt her. Not that Tori would ever purposely hurt her, she couldn't even bring herself to hurt a fly with a fly swatter. It was what the play writer did though, she threw up shields so that others can't hurt her but in the end it always played against her.

"I don't need to say it do I Jade?" Mrs. West asked looking at her step daughter.

"No, I screwed up and I know it," Jade muttered, "but I was afraid, I mean this is the first girl that told me she wanted to date me so what was I suppose to do?"

"Give her a try," Mrs. West said sitting her cup down, "I had a couple of girlfriends when I was in high school."

"You did?" Jade asked amazed, "does my dad know?"

"Yep in fact he helped a couple of girls try to impress me when we were in high school."

"I forgot that you two went to school together," Jade muttered setting her cup down, "so…what do I do now?"

Standing up, Mrs. West picked up the cups and walked over to the door before she turns around and says…

"What does your heart say to do?"


	6. The Conclusion

The night was pushing itself on to Jade as she pulled into the parking lot of the park and got out before heading over to the swing set. It had been about a week since she met Tori at Nozu and confirmed that it was the half Latina that was writing the blog under the name SingsHerHeartsOut. Since then she had to have Cat tell her that it wasn't her fault, that she needed time to think things over, even if she was a cold bitch when they first met Jade and Tori had become friends, somewhat. She had seen Tori in the hallways after that and it near broke her heart to see the singer near tears because of her.

'Damn it why do I have to be such a heartless bitch?' she thought swinging her legs forward, propelling the swing that she was on, 'All Tori wants to for me to love her and here I am afraid to put myself out there for her.'

"Why am I afraid to let someone into my heart?" Jade whispered looking at the ground.

"You know I've wondered that myself," someone said startling Jade.

Looking up Jade wasn't at all surprised to see that Cat was standing there with hands on her hips glaring at the play writer. Sighing, Jade stood up and walked towards her friend before the two started down the pathway in the middle of the park. They walked in silence for a little bit when Cat finally spoke up.

"I assume that you know why I'm here," She muttered as they stopped at the pond.

"You know the whole dumb girl act is getting really annoying," Jade responded glaring at the girl.

"We're not here to talk about me Jadelyn we're talking about you," Cat said turning to face her, "do you know where I was before this?"

"…You were at her house weren't you?" Jade whispered sighing.

"She was crying her eyes out Jade," the red head said shaking her head, "all because you ran away."

Jade sighed and leaned on the railing looking at the stream that was under the bridge they were currently on. She had many fond memories on that bridge, it was the bridge that she and her father went fishing a couple of times when she was younger, and it was the bridge that her mother gave her the necklace that she wore all the time now. But now, standing there she didn't know what to do, what to think, and she was afraid of what might happen if she didn't act in the next few days.

"I…I just don't know what to do," she said as a tear fell from her face.

"Listen to your heart," Cat responded as if it were the most obvious thing.

"That's what my step mom said," Jade commented with a smile, "but I can't hear my heart over my mind."

"And what does your mind say?"

"To do what I've always done, shield myself and don't let anyone in," Jade muttered begrudgingly.

"Well then you need to silence your mind and listen solely to your heart," Cat said leaning her back against the railing opposite of Jade.

Closing her eyes, Jade attempted to tune everything out and listen to her heart, but her mind was trying to get her heart to be quite and force her to listen to it instead. Taking a deep breath Jade quieted her mind and was finally able to hear her heart, but more than that she was seeing Tori standing there, holding on to her wanting nothing more than to be with her. Opening her eyes she looked over at Cat who had a knowing smile on her face before she stood up and started off towards where her car was.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked frowning.

"I have a date tonight with Rachel, and you need to go and talk to Tori," Cat commanded with a wave of her hand.

"Does Rachel know that you're…this devious?" Jade asked curiously.

"Of course she does, I don't keep secrets from her," Cat stated as she got to her car, "now stop pushing this off and go talk to her."

Jade groaned as Cat drove off leaving her alone in the park with only her thoughts about her next task, going to the Vega household. Getting in her car she slowly made her way down the road and stopped when she got to her destination and hesitated when she saw that the light in her room was on and that she was typing on her laptop.

'Is she writing another blog?' she thought frowning.

Getting out of her car and walking up to the front door, the Gothic girl knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. When no one did she grabbed the spare key under the plant pot and opened it before heading up the stairs and heading towards the youngest Vega's room. When she got to the door she stopped and leaned in when she heard Tori singing the song that she and Andre wrote for Trina's birth week.

"Jade, I thought that I would be over you since you pretty much just left me without telling me if you like me or not, so why do I still want to be with you?" Tori whispered as Jade slowly opened the door.

"You know I wonder why people like me as well," Jade said startling the singer, "and I did tell you to give me a little bit."

"No you didn't you told Cat to tell me," Tori said standing up, "wait how the hell did you get in my house?"

"I know where the spare key is," Jade said with a small smile, "and so what if I told Cat to tell you it still did what I wanted."

"But I want to hear it from you if you need time to think not from our friend," Tori yelled with tears in her eyes, "what does it matter I already know your answer."

"Oh you do?" Jade asked amused

"You ran Jade, what did you want me to think?"

"So if I wouldn't have run and talked to you about needing time then…"

"Then I would have understood Jade, but you ran, do you know how much that hurt me?" Tori asked crying now.

Shaking her head, Jade sat down on Tori's bed, and patted the area next to her and waited for Tori sit down. When the singer finally did sit down Jade smiled at her a little bit before taking a hold of her hand and stroking it with her thumb hoping that it would keep her calm. Closing her eye she started to think about how she could best go about this when she figured that the best approach would be the direct one, so looking back over at the singer Jade released her hand slowly before standing up and walking in front of her.

"Tori what would you say if I told you I want to be with you?"

"I would wonder if you were playing a prank on me," Tori said with a hurt look.

"Fair enough," Jade commented sighing, "but what if I told you then that it wasn't a prank?"

"Jade what are you getting at?"

"I was wrong to run Tori and I am so sorry," Jade whispered kneeling down in front of her, "I was afraid, afraid that you would hurt me just like everyone else."

"Jade if you think that then you don't know me very well," Tori said frowning, "I don't want to hurt anyone, if anything I want to help heal you."

"I know that but my mind, my past relationships, they held me back," Jade said standing up, "but I was finally able to listen to my heart because a red head talked some sense into me."

"Cat…Cat Valentine, talked some sense into you?" Tori asked unconvinced.

"She's not as dumb as she leads on Tori," Jade said smirking.

Tori gave her a look of confusion wondering who Cat, sweet, innocent Cat could be at anyway something other than the way she acted. Then again when she last saw Cat at the school she could have sworn that Cat looked older, more mature then what she normally looked like. Tilting her head to the side Tori started to wonder what was really happening with the Valentine girl when she remembered that Jade was in her room standing in front of her.

"So Cat talked some sense into you, so then what did you do after that?"

"I drove here," Jade said sitting back down.

"You…wait you talked to Cat, then you came over to my house to talk to me?" Tori asked in shock.

"Yep and now I have a question for you," Jade said as Tori bit on her lower lip.

"And what's that?" Tori asked taking a hold of Jade's hand.

"Do you still love me?"

The two sat in silence when Jade looked over at Tori and saw that she was crying. Reaching over, she gently wiped the tears away and kissed her cheek hoping to calm her down and was surprised, and also pleased, when Tori turned her head towards her and kissed her on the lips. Breaking the kiss, Jade and Tori both smiled before leaning in and kissing again, leading to what would be one of the longest nights of their lives. The next morning Jade woke up before the half Latina singer and realized that there was the feeling of warm flesh against her own and, lifting up the covers, she realized that the two of them were nude.

'Wow, that was a great night last night,' Jade thought laying back on the bed.

Looking over at the laptop she realized that Tori was in fact working on her blog and, covering herself, she walked over to the computer and sat down to read her newest lover's blog.

_SingsHerHeartOut here with my latest blog! First off I want to tell you that I'm sorry for not having a blog the past couple of days but I've been having some issues. Anyway I figured that this time I would write about one of my favorite memories involving me and…_

'She didn't finish it,' Jade thought tilting her head when she heard Tori groan.

"Jade?" Tori asked sitting up.

"I'm still here Tori," Jade said walking back over to her, "I was just reading your newest blog."

"Oh…"

"And I was thinking about…maybe adding me to it," Jade said making Tori smile.

"And how do we do that?" Tori asked standing up.

Smiling Jade led her over to the computer and sat back down before tapping her fingers on the desk. Finally a thought came to her mind before she started typing…

…_WriterOfHorror. WriterOfHorror is the woman I fell in love with and has managed to find out who I really am. She is now my girlfriend and we decided to continue with this blog to help out other lesbian couples with their problems. So from now on if you have a question just use the blog to message us and we'll see if we're able to help you. Please remember that we're just starting our relationship so we're not sure how helpful we'll be but we'll try our hardest._

Tori looked over Jade's shoulder and read what her new girlfriend wrote and smiled before kissing her cheek.

"I love it."

"Good then you agree that this is what we'll do…together," Jade said turning to face her.

"Of course," Tori said kissing her.

The two sat there kissing when Tori heard the sound of the car being closed outside the house. Sighing the two started to get dressed when a small smile returned to Tori's face.

"You know something?"

"What?"

"We still need to tell our families and friends," Tori said making Jade groan.

"Damn it Vega if you weren't so sexy I would smack you," Jade growled putting her shirt on, "you're lucky I love you."

"I love you too, now come on I think my parents deserve to know that I got the girl I love," Tori said taking a hold of Jade's hand.

"Fine, if only to torment Trina that I'll be over here a lot now," Jade said smirking, walking down the stairs toward the rest of her life with Tori.

Author Note: And that's is that, I hope that you guys liked this story and thank you for all of the reviews! Falling Lillies


End file.
